Ancillary Narrative 6
CONCEPT: ' ' A story of romance and redemption, “M&D” deals with Mariel Uriah, a young Alsulta officer who has just arrested Diemo Cormier, a conman and fixer for hire. As Diemo is pressed for information, he refuses to talk to anyone but Mariel. While at first extremely skeptical, their relationship evolves into a friendship and eventually into love. ' ' GENRE: ' ' Romance/Drama ' ' The target market is 30-65+ female. ' ' This demographic is known for consuming books. ' ' THE HERO: ' ' Mariel Uriah: A young Alsülta, she has recently started working in the field. Idealistic and very responsible, she joined the force out of pure altruism. Not consumed by trauma like most Asulta, she has an optimistic and sometimes naïve view of the world. ' ' THE PHYSICAL GOAL: ' ' To find out why Diemo will only speak to her and what he knows. ' ' THE EMOTIONAL GOAL: ' ' To realize that people can change. ' ' PERSONAL OBSTACLE: ' ' An innocent view of the world. ' ' THE VILLAIN: ' ' There is no traditional villain in this story. The “villain” is Mariel’s own self doubt. ' ' SUPPORTING CAST: ' ' # Travis Van Monte: Diemo’s former partner in crime, he wants Diemo to snitch on the competition so he can get out quickly and get back to “work:. # Marcus Zel: The Warden of the Alsulta prison, he does not believe in rehabilitation without punishment. While well intentioned, his methods are cruel. # Nero Sandstone: Mariel’s current boss, he is the Lieutenant of her squad and warns her that Diemo is just trying to manipulate her. Skeptical of Diemo, he’s secretly in love with Mariel. # Bronson Harden: The “leader” of the prison, he’s the toughest inmate and was rubbed the wrong way by Diemo. He threatens he will kill him before he can get out. ' ' Locations: # Alsulta Prison #2: This is where Diemo is serving his time. The ship is divided in two wings - violent and non-violent crime. Since Diemo was convicted of an armed robbery, he stands in the violent side. # Alsulta HQ: The ship where the Alsulta reunite. Its a police precint in the sky. ' ' LOGLINE: ' ' After arresting her first “real” criminal, Mariel must now deal with Diemo as he will not speak to anyone but her; causing Mariel to realize that sometimes people do bad things out of necessity; but when Diemo shows her that he wants to be different she must overcome her prejudices and realize that people can change. ' ' MEDIUM: ' ' Print/Book ' ' PLATFORM: ' ' Barnes&Nobles, book stores etc. ' ' ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: ' ' The novel tells us how Mariel and Diemo met each other and eventually married. It also makes Storyworld reveals by showing how the Alsulta prison and court system works. ' ' BOWL OF SERIAL: ' ' One-off Story. ' ' SUMMARY: ' ' After an armed robbery, Mariel arrests Diemo Cormier, a known conman. Linked to a string of robberies, the Alsulta want to question Diemo but he won’t talk to anyone but Mariel. Throughout the interrogation, Diemo proceeds to let information out in exchange for time with Mariel. Aware of the conversations, his old partner Travis devices a plan for him to feed wrong information to Mariel. Diemo goes along with it at first but is conflicted by his feelings for Mariel. Inside the prison, Diemo deals with inmates fighting and threatening his life. Mariel currently dates Bronson, a fellow Alsulta but sees that even the good guys can be selfish in a relationship. Mariel hates Diemo and despises what she perceives as his lack of empathy but learns that he’s actually a good person put in a horrible situation. She realizes that people can change and saves his life when there’s an attempted hit on him. After Diemo’s cooperation, he is released shortly after and sparks a romance between him and Mariel.